Rangers at War
by King James85
Summary: The Final installment of the Time Force Vs Wild Force Saga. The Government has found out that the Phoenix has destroyed the planet aquatar and they want the Guardians to capture her but the Wild Force Rangers stand in the way. Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism. God Bless
1. Preparations for War

**~Washington DC, The White House, November 2006 AD~**

Wesley Collins stood at attention in front of the United States president. Wes wondered why the US government had contacted him several days ago.

"Wes we have contacted you, for a reason." The president exclaimed.

Wes raised his brow. "What's this all about?"

"Well Mr. Collins we have information that, our Satellites picked up a few months back." The president said.

"What's the info Mr. President?"

"The planet aquatar was destroyed recently and we have images of its destroyer." The president said has he handed Wes papers.

Wes looked on; the pictures had images of a fire like bird. "This looks like the Phoenix entity."

"So you have battled this creature before." The president asked.

"Yes well my Silver Guardians have."

"Well the marines, the us army and our other soldiers are busy in Iraq, I want your Silver Guardians to handle this mission."

Wes couldn't believe that the US president wanted to use his Silver Guardians for a special mission.

"We can handle it sir."

"Good but we must keep this whole thing under wraps Collins; we don't want everyone to know about this."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Wes and you are dismissed."

Wes saluted. "Thank you sir"

Wes leaves the room, while a young man wearing a suit walks in a minute after Wes.

"Does Collins suspect a thing?" The young man asked

"No he doesn't don't worry you and you're scientist can do your test but don't hurt the girl."

"Ok." The young man said has he leaves

"I total believe that Brittney Montez is the Phoenix's physical embodiment and she will be back with us." The mysterious young man said.

***The Next Day***

**~Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006 AD~**

Wesley Collins, Bernard-Michael Hicks, Christian Hall, Carmen Lockhart and several Bio-Lab board of directors are sitting down in the conference room. They were discussing plans on how to capture Brittney.

"I know Brittney is my friend but we must bring her in safe and sound." Bernard said.

"Safe and sound come on Hicks she destroyed a planet." One of the board of directors said angrily.

"Question how can she have the Phoenix power when she was separated from it months ago?" Christian asked.

"I have no clue" Wes said.

"I say we expand the Guardians by a hundred men." Another board of director said.

"Let's not do that if things get ugly we will expand the guardians but not now." Wes assured them.

Bernard grabbed his cross around his neck. He is a very religious young man and he knew people made mistakes, even he did.

"I know God will forgive her for whatever she did, we must be careful with this whole situation." Bernard said.

"The US Government just wants to see if the young girl has the power." Wes said.

"Um you guys are forgetting one detail the Wild Force Rangers; you know they won't stand for this." Carmen said.

"Well if Keyron and his team don't understand what we are doing, they will be arrested for interfering it's just that simple." Bernard said.

"Then it's settled." Christian said.

"We find and take Brittney in tomorrow." Wes said.

***The Next Day***

**~Turtle Cove, Montez Residence, 2006 AD-~**

Keyron Thompson is lying on the bed. He staring at the sealing, He's thinking about everything that had happened this year with the Phoenix, and Inner Circle battles. Brittney Montez walked into the room and laid next to Keyron.

"You ok baby?" She asked.

"Yeah I am ok I am just reflecting on things." He said.

"I have been doing that lately too but everything is cool." She assured him.

Keyron got up off the bed and Brittney did the same. They looked into each others eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I love you Brittney.

"I love you too Keyron." Brittney said has the two kissed.

Keyron broke away from the kiss. He grabbed her hand, the two walked out of the room

And the two walked into the living room. The rest of the wild force rangers waited impatiently.

"About time guys showed up seriously." Tyler said getting up from the couch.

"What were you two doing in there?" Tony asked.

"We were talking." Brittney assured him.

Tyler shot a look towards Brittney.

"What movie are we going to see?" Olivia asked.

"I have no clue." Chan said.

"Let's just decide when we get there." Keyron said.

The six walked out of the apartment. When they arrive outside they see several Silver Guardians armed with their blaster aimed at them.

"What's going on?" Keyron asked.

"I am sorry Brittney but you're under arrest." Bernard yelled.

"Surrender now!" Christian yelled.

"What I didn't do anything?" Brittney protested.

"Yo Bee what is this about." Keyron asked.

"Brittney destroyed a planet." Bernard said.

Brittney now remembers when she was under the phoenix's control. Brittney looked at Keyron with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know it was the Phoenix."

Keyron then looked at Bernard. "She was under the Phoenix's control." Keyron protested.

"We won't hurt you Brittney." Bernard protested.

Keyron looked at his fellow teammates for support. "You guys don't have to stand here for us." He said.

"Listen Keyron we are a team and we stick together." Tyler said.

"I am in too." Tony said.

"Me too." Olivia said.

"Same here." Chan said.

Brittney looked at the group. "Thank you guys."

"We are going to stand here with Brittney All the way." Keyron said.

"Then you leave us no choice." Christian said.

"There has to be another Way." Carmen said

"I wish there was." Bernard said.

Keyron grabbed Brittney's hand tightly. "If you want her then you're going to have to get through us." Keyron protested.

"That's the way it's going to be then." Bernard said.

To be continued. Peace God Bless Everyone


	2. Choosing Sides

**~Turtle Cove, Outside the Montez Residence, 2006 AD~**

The Silver Guardians aimed their blasters at Brittney and the Wild Force Rangers. Keyron, Tyler, Olivia, Chan and Tony stood in front of Brittney.

"Rangers step away from Brittney now!" Bernard protested.

Keyron looked at his teammates." When I snap my fingers we take out our growl phones and morph."

"Move away from the girl Keyron or we will shoot." Christian said.

Keyron then snapped his fingers and he and his team brought out their Growl Phones.

"Wild Access!" The team yelled has they morphed into the Wild Force Rangers.

The Wild Force Rangers took out their Crystal Saber and blasted at the Silver Guardians SUV causing one of them to explode. Smoke and fire were in between The Silver Guardians and The Wild Force Rangers.

"Power Down!" The Rangers yelled has they powered down.

"Yo let's split up we'll meet back at the abandon subway station." Tyler said.

"Ok." Keyron said.

Keyron, Brittney, Olivia and Chan all got into Olivia's Car and drove off. Tyler and Tony got into Tyler's car and drove off.

Bernard looked has the smoke cleared has the Wild force Rangers were quickly gone.

"Hah they got away!" Bernard said.

"Don't worry Bernard we'll get them next time." Christian said.

"Where do you think they went off too?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know but we will find out." Christian answered.

**~Twenty Minutes Later~**

**~Turtle Cove, Subway Station, 2006 AD-~**

Keyron, Tyler, Brittney, Olivia, Chan and Tony regrouped.

"Ha that was a close one." Chan said.

"I know." Keyron said.

"So Thompson what's the plan?" Tyler asked has he looks at Keyron.

"I think we should split up for now but keep in contact on the growl phones."

"I think that's a good idea." Chan said.

The team got to together and said their good byes and left the Subway station.

**~Two Days Later~**

**~Silver Hills, 2006, AD-Collins Residence~**

Wesley Collins is putting on his Jacket in he and Jen's Bedroom. Jen walked in the Room holding their daughter Rachel.

"Wes honey do you think this way is necessary?" Jen asked.

"No I don't but Brittney Montez is a threat if she still has those powers." Wes said has he turned to his Wife and Daughter.

"I agree but the keyword is if, you told me she was separated from the Phoenix entity." Jen said.

"She was but the Government still thinks she has the power and she still has that Phoenix tattoo." Wes said has he kissed his daughter on the head then his wife on the lips.

Wesley Collins began walking out the door.

"Wes are you planning on joining the Silver Guardians in this war?" Jen asked seriously.

Wes stopped in tracks then turned around and looked at his wife.

"No honey I am not." Wes said has he walked out of the room.

"Da Da." Rachel said.

"Yeah da….da I just hope your daddy stays away from this thing honey." Jen said kissing her daughter on the head.

**~Turtle Cove, Myers Residence, 2006 AD-~**

Eric Myers and Taylor Myers were sitting on the couch discussing The Silver Guardians war with the Wild force Rangers.

"Listen Taylor I know you were a former Wild Force Ranger but the Silver Guardians are, right in this situation." Eric said seriously.

"How by arresting a Girl who they and the Government think has powers." Taylor said angrily.

"Yes and I talked to Wes last night and I am helping them bring her in." Eric said getting up from the couch.

"Eric why?" Taylor asked.

"If this girl has this power it can…be a disaster." Eric said.

Eric walked out of the house. Taylor ran upstairs in her and Eric's bedroom and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed her old Wild Force member Cole Evan's phone number. A couple seconds later Cole answers the phone.

"Hey Taylor how are you?" Cole asked happily.

"I am doing well and yourself?"

"Everything is good with me and the animal shelter."

"Good listen the reason I called is that I wanted to know if, you want to help me help the current Wild Force Rangers."

"Are they in any trouble?" Cole asked.

"Yes they are the Silver Guardians are hunting them because they believe their friend has, powers that can destroy."

"Sounds serious and yes I will help you, Alyssa is with me later today we'll go to talk to Wes about the matter."

"Good and thanks a lot Cole you're a life saver and tell Alyssa I said hello."

"No problem goodbye Taylor."

"Bye Cole." Taylor said has she hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

**~Three Hours Later~**

Tony Brady walked into the bank he saw several Silver Guardians in the bank. He ignored them and went to the bank. He had on a black hooded sweat shirt so no one could recognize him.

"Hello ma'am"

"Hello what could I do for you today?" The bank teller asked.

"I just need to take some money out." Tony said he handed her the withdraw slip.

**~Moments Later~**

The bank teller gives Tony his money and bank book. "May I help you with anything else?"

"Ah No Thank you." Tony said has he turned and looked at the Silver Guardian with eye contact then walked out of the bank.

A Silver Guardian looked at their sheet and saw Tony's face.

"That's the guy." A Silver Guardian officer said.

Two Silver Guardians followed Tony out of the bank.

"Hey you! A Silver Guardian officer yelled.

Tony looked back and saw the Silver Guardians following him. Tony ran, has the Guardians chased him.

"We have a suspect on 23rd and board, we need assistance." A Silver Guardian officer said on his headset communicator.

Silver Guardian SUV's sped toward the call. They quickly surrounded Tony. They got out their SUV's and pointed the blasters at Tony.

"Surrender now Tony Brady you are under arrest." A Silver Guardian officer yelled

Tony quickly got out his Growl Phone. "Wild Access!" he yelled has morphed into the Black Wild Force Ranger.

"Fire!" A Silver Guardian officer yelled has he and fired at Wild Force Black.

Wild Force Black leaped in the air and with his Bison ax landed on and SUV smashing it. He then delivered a snap kick into A Silver Guardian head. He then picked up another on and threw him into the SUV. A Silver Guardian leaped forward and kicked Wild Force Black in the gut but Wild Force Black then head butts in his head.

Eric Myers arrived on the scene has he quickly stopped his car across the street. He got out of his car.

"Hey!" Eric yelled has he walked toward Wild Force Black.

"What do you want?"

"The Silver Guardians are friends of mine and now you'll pay for this." Eric yelled.

"I'd like to see that." Wild Force Black said arrogantly.

Eric put his Vector Morpher to his mouth. "Vector Power!" Eric yelled has he morphed into the Vector Ranger.

Vector Ranger took out his Vector Saber and Ran towards Wild Force Black. He attempted to slash him but Wild Force Black grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Wild Force Black ran toward him, has Vector Ranger quickly regrouped and grabbed his Vector Blaster and blasted Wild Force Black. He quickly got up and slashed Wild Force Black furiously with his Vector Saber has Wild Force Black fell down to the ground holding his ribs. He demorphed. Vector Ranger walked up to him.

"Power Down!" Vector Ranger said.

The Silver Guardians walked over to Tony Brady and put hand cuffs on him.

"Thank you Eric and we're glad you're back." A Silver Guardian said

"You're welcome Eric said. "I miss this." He said to himself.

**~Silver Hills, Tomorrow Research Building 2006 AD~**

Bernard and His Mother Camille Hicks chatted.

"Bernard you and Keyron were best friends most of your lives, don't let this destroy it." She said to her son.

"I know mom you're right."

"I know I am right I am you're mom." Camille said with a smile.

"So how are things here?"

"Things are going well, our new technology is going well and our new hospital is finished.

"That's great mom." Bernard said has he kissed his cross around his neck.

Bernard's head set communicator went off he answered it.

"Commander Hicks, Tony Brady is apprehended."

"That's good news I'll meet you all at Bio-Lab and Good Work and God Bless."

"God Bless you too and thank you."

Bernard got up and hugged his mom and kissed her on the check has she, did the same.

"I have to go mom, Remember God is with you, I love you and God Bless you.

"I Love you too Son and God Bless you too God is with you.

Bernard ran out of his mother's office.

**~Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006 AD~**

Wesley Collins had just gotten the news that Tony Brady has been apprehended. Wes's phone beeps. He picks up the phone.

"Mr. Collins. " Secretary said

"Yes Amy." Wes said.

"There's a Mr. Cole Evans and Miss Enrile here to see here to see you." The Secretary said.

"Ok send them in." Wes said.

Wes hangs up the phone. A Silver Guardian let's Cole and Alyssa in Wes's office, has he closes the door. Cole walks up to Wes and he they give each other a hand shake. Wes then hugs Alyssa.

"Good to see you." Alyssa replied.

"Good to see you too." Wes said.

"This is an unexpected surprise." Wes said has he raised his brow.

"Taylor called me this mourning and told me what's going on." Cole said seriously.

"Listen Cole you don't have to get involved in this." Wes said.

"As a former wild force ranger I have to and we have to end this war before it gets out of hand.

To be continued. Peace God Bless Everyone


	3. The Battle Lines Have Been Drawn

**~Silver Hills, Bio-Lab Headquarters 2006 AD~**

Wes Collins, Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile are discussing the War.

"This thing will not get out of hand cole." Wes assured him.

Cole walked around Wes's desk and stood by Wes.

"Listen Wes what you and the Silver Guardians are doing is wrong."

"Cole if that girl has that power she can do terrible things, my Silver Guardians have dealt with it before and I don't want it to happen again."

"Please there has to be another way Wes." Alyssa pleaded.

"I wish there was Alyssa believe me I wish there was."

Cole couldn't say a word he knew Wes was right on that.

"I don't want her hurting the one's I love or destroying this planet and, Cole just stay out of this." Wes said seriously has he stood up and looked at cole face to face.

"I understand your concerns Wes but I won't turn away from this." Cole said turning his head away.

"You should turn away from it and let the Silver Guardians handle this."

"You're not that same man that helped us defeat the muto-org years ago." Cold said has he left Wes's office.

Alyssa and Wes stared at each other sadly until Alyssa sighed and walked away. Wes stood there and just stared at the door.

**~Meanwhile Outside of Bio-Lab~**

"Am I the only one that thinks this is wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Sweetie please calm down there is no other way." Christian said.

"No but Christian there has to be another way." Carmen said giving Christian a hug.

~The Next Day, Turtle Cove, Thompson Residence, 2006 AD-~

Keyron put his Growl Phone in his pocket.

"Hah why isn't Tony picking up his phone?" Keyron asked.

Brittney looked at him with concern. "You don't think anything happen to him do you?"

Keyron just looked down at his Growl Phone. "I hope not, let's get out of here."

Keyron grabbed his bag and grabbed Brittney hand has they walked into the living room. The Television is on; the two watch channel Twenty One Turtle Cove news. A blonde haired woman wearing a blue shirt and skirt is reporting. The two sit down and see what's on.

"This is Rebecca Johnson reporting for channel twenty one news."

Keyron watches Silver Guardians in the background.

"The Silver Guardians have arrested Tony Brady at the Turtle Cove National Bank just yesterday." The reporter said.

"What!" Keyron yelled.

"Apparently Tony Brady morphed into a Power Ranger and witnesses say he went baresark."

Keyron then shut off the TV. "This is bull!" He yelled has thrown the remote control on the floor.

"Let's get out of here Keyron." Brittney quietly said while grabbing his hand.

The two walked of his apartment.

~Turtle Cove, Juice Bar, 2006 AD-~

Tyler Spencer sat the bar drinking a Pepsi. He was thinking to himself where is Princess Shayla? Had she a banned them? He wanted to take his car and drive to Mexico problem is he didn't have the money. A young woman walked into the juice bar. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Tyler." The girl whispered

Tyler looked at the girl and a smile came across his face. "Hey Taylor what are you doing here?" He said hugging her then quickly breaking away.

"I should ask you the same thing arrant you suppose to be hiding from the Silver Guardians and the Government?"

"How you do you know about this?"

"I am married to a former Silver Guardian & Quantum Ranger remember?"

"Oh yeah." Tyler said scathing his head; feeling embarrassed at the comment he just made.

"Listen I know Princess Shayla is gone but you must not give up and I know how much she means to you.

"Yeah and now she's gone; the wild force rangers and I are split up so the Guardians won't catch us."

"Good plan but you have to get out of the US."

"I know but I have no money I barely have any gas money for my car." Tyler said looking down at his glass.

Taylor went into her pocket and took out fifty bucks. She handed it to Tyler.

"Oh come on I can't take this." Tyler protested shoving the money back.

"No I incise please take the money." Taylor said giving him the money.

Tyler to the money and then kissed Taylor on the check. "Thank You and I'll pay you back."

Taylor gave him a smile has Tyler left the juice bar. A Silver Guardians SUV was parked five cars ahead of Tyler's car. Tyler got in his car and went off with the Silver Guardian following him.

**~Awhile Later, Turtle Cove, Hotel, 2006 AD-~**

"We are going to stay here for the night." Keyron said.

"Ok then Tomorrow we head to Mexico and meet the others." Brittney said.

"Yeah." Keyron said.

Brittney lye on the bed has Keyron takes out his Growl Phone and pressed two for Tyler.

"I am about to call Tyler and let him know what we are doing ok." Keyron said.

**~Meanwhile~**

The Silver Guardian watched Tyler go inside his apartment. The Silver Guardian is none other than Christian Hall. Christian hooked up his head communicator and contacted Bernard.

**~Moments Later~**

Christian get's out the SUV and puts the Quantum Morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum Power." Christian said has he morphed in the Quantum Ranger.

**~Meanwhile inside the First floor apartment~**

Tyler picks up his Growl Phone. "Hey Keyron I am getting some stuff then I am going to meet you and the rest in Mexico tomorrow."

Tyler puts some items in his bag and then walked into the Living room to find the Quantum Ranger taping his Quantum Defender on his wrist then pointing it in Tyler's direction.

"Are you going to tell me where Brittney is or does things have to get ugly?" The Quantum Ranger asked.

To be continued. Peace God Bless Everyone


	4. Hard Choices

**~Turtle Cove, Tyler's Apartment, 2006~**

Tyler dropped his things, and ran into the room. He took out his growl phone.

"Wild Access!" Tyler yelled has he morphed into the Yellow Wild Force Ranger.

The Quantum Ranger walks slowly to the room he tries to open it, but it was locked.

"Your only making this hard on yourself Tyler just tell me where Brittney is." Quantum Ranger said.

Wild Force Yellow opened the door the two then kick and punch at each other with Wild Force Yellow getting the upper hand on the situation. He quickly takes out his Eagle Sword and slashes Quantum Ranger's chest a couple of times. The Quantum Ranger is on the floor hurt.

The Yellow Wild Force Ranger looks at him then shakes his head. He then walks away but the Quantum Ranger gets up.

"Hey Tyler!" Quantum Ranger yelled.

Wild Force Yellow quickly turns around and the Quantum Ranger shoots him several times with his Quantum Defender has Wild Force Yellow stumbles back several times and drops his eagle sword. He backs into the glass window breaking it. He is unconscious and he de morphs. Quantum Ranger walks up to him and shakes his head.

"You just should have cooperated with me and the Silver Guardians."

**~Turtle Cove, Hotel, 2006 AD~**

The secretary has just contacted the Silver Guardians and told them that Brittney Montez and Keyron Thompson are at the plaza hotel.

**~Meanwhile Up stairs~**

Keyron grabs his things has does Brittney.

"Something happen to Tyler we got to get out of here." Keyron said.

He and Brittney leave the room, then the two get into the elevator. They arrive down stairs. Keyron and Brittney leave the hotel, they go into Keyron's car and leave. An SUV follows them.

**~Awhile Later~**

The two arrive at the storage depot. The two get out of the car.

"We will lay low here until tomorrow." Keyron said has he hugs his girlfriend.

An SUV parks in front of Keyron's car. Bernard-Michael Hicks steps out of the SUV.

"I had a feeling you were following us." Keyron said.

"I contacted the other Silver Guardians they will be here in a little while.

"Bernard please there has to be another way." Brittney pleaded.

Bernard slowly turned his head. "Sorry but it's not going to happen."

"You are not going to take Brittney." Keyron said has he slowly takes out his Growl Phone.

"You better not even think about it Key." Bernard said.

Keyron ran toward Bernard and put his Growl Phone to his ear. "Wild Access!" Keyron said has he morphed in the Red Wild Force Ranger.

Bernard ran towards Keyron. "Time for Time Force!" Bernard yelled has he pressed the three buttons on his Chrono Morpher and morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

Time Force Red tries to deliver spin kick to Wild Force Red but he blocks it and the two deliver blows to each other.

"Please stop this!" Brittney yelled.

**~Meanwhile~**

Several Silver Guardian Units are on there way to the storage depot.

**~Minutes Later~**

The two are on a scaffold going toe to toe. Time Force Red then takes out his Chrono Saber and slashes him several times. Wild Force Red kicks him in the gut then tackles him off of the scaffold and the two land on stacks of crates then they de morph.

Keyron gets up and kicks Bernard in the gut. Bernard then grabs Keyron's leg then tackles him on the ground the punches him the face has Keyron tries to block it but to no avail. Bernard looks to his left and see's a sledge hammer he then picks it up. He is about to nail Keyron but then Brittney runs to him crying.

"Please stop this I'll go through the test but please just don't hurt him. She said.

Bernard drops the sledge hammer. "I was not going to hurt him; God's Children don't hurt each other, I didn't want it to be like this Key."

Silver Guardian SUV's show up and they get out of there SUV's and point their weapons at Brittney.

"Stand down Guardians." Bernard said.

The Silver Guardians arrest Keyron and Brittney. Bernard grabs his Cross and looks up in the sky toward the Heavens.

"God did I do the right thing?" He asks.

**~The Next Day, Location Unknown~**

Brittney Montez is locked in a room wearing sweat pants, slippers and a white shirt. A young man wearing a black suit walks in and Brittney recognizes him eminently.

"No it can't be you." Brittney said.

"Yes it is me Miss Montez or should I say Phoenix." The mysterious man said with a smile.

"Jason Shaw you won't get away with what you are trying to do and I am not the Phoenix." Brittney yelled has she tried to slap him but Jason grabs him.

"Today is a great day for the inner circle because our queen is back." He said wickedly.

To be continued God Wiling Peace God Bless Everyone


	5. Consequences and Repercussions

**~Location Unknown~**

"I don't have the phoenix power anymore it was ripped from my body a few months ago." Brittney said backing away.

"I know about that whole thing with Princess Shayla's brother and them being put into that ruby along, with the phoenix and them being taken away." Jason said taking a step closer.

Brittney back away a little bit until she back into the wall.

"Don't worry Brittney I won't hurt our Queen but I would like to introduce to the inner circle." Jason said has he opened the door.

Three people walked into the room. The first one that walked in is wearing a suit also and he's has a black hair in a ponytail. He is a pretty big guy. The other person that walked in was a girl she looked she was gothic. She wore all black. The third person was another man he had a bald head and he wore a suit also. Jason pointed at the first person.

"This is Robert Johnson aka Power." Jason said.

Brittney just stared at them.

"This is Gothic." Jason said pointing at the girl.

Gothic gave Brittney an evil look.

"Isn't she cute anyway this guy right here is Brian Nova." Jason said pointing at him.

"So question Jason why did the Silver Guardians help you?" Brittney asked.

"Oh those fools didn't even know I was involved in this whole thing, they thought they were helping the government." Jason said.

"You used them." Brittney said.

"Yup your friend Bernard and his Silver Guardians sure are stupid." Jason said with a laugh.

The others Inner Circle members laughed.

"Now you, Keyron and Bernard's close friendship is destroyed because of this oh this is wonderful."

Brittney's tattoo on her chest started to glow.

**~Meanwhile in Washington DC~**

Wesley Collins and the President are sitting down discussing the War.

"Thank you so much Wes we the country owe you and the Silver Guardians, for your service." The president said.

"You're welcome Mr. President." Wes said.

"Are your Silver Guardians there with Brittney Montez."

"They are on their way their now, I just spoke to Bernard hm question who is seeing if Miss Montez still has the power?" Wes asked.

"Mr. Jason Shaw." The president said.

What did you just say Jason Shaw, he's the one who put Brittney Montez in this whole mess last may." Wes said. "He's bad news this guy." Wes said has he grabbed his phone has he quickly dialed Bernard's number.

"What oh my goodness Wes I didn't know." The President said.

**~Meanwhile at the Park in Turtle Cove~**

Olivia Johnson and Chan Lee are sitting on swings.

"I wonder what happen to the others." Olivia asked.

"Yeah I know me too." Chan said.

The two got up from the swings and hugged. A floating object was in the sky coming down. The two recognize it.

"It's the animarium!" Olivia shouted.

**~Awhile Later~**

Keyron Thompson, Tyler Spencer and Tony Brady were locked in their cells. Keyron begins to pace.

"We gotta get out of here and find Brittney." Keyron said.

The three disappear and are now in the animarium. Princess Shayla, Chan & Olivia are standing right in front of each other.

"What the heck just happened?" Tyler asked.

"That's what I want to know." Tony said.

"Where have you guys been?" Chan asked.

"There's no time to explain we must get to Brittney because I sense she's in danger." Princess Shayla said.

"Let's get going then!" Keyron said.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Let me introduce you to someone special." Jason said has a woman walked into the room.

The woman looked just like Brittney; she wore a white dominatrix outfit. Brittney looked on in shock.

"She looks just like me." Brittney said.

"Of course she does she is your clone, I call her the Dark Queen." Jason said.

**~Meanwhile outside~**

Several Silver Guardian SUV's show up and they get out of their SUV's and point their weapons at the building.

"Jason Shaw come out with your hands up, you're under arrest." Bernard yelled.

The Inner Circle along with their Hench men comes outside standing by the door. Princess Shayla teleports the five wild force rangers to the location. Bernard raised his brow and looked at Brittney's clone.

"Brittney?" He said to himself.

"What Jason Shaw what are doing here? Keyron asked.

"I want to bring back our queen and she will be brought back." Jason said.

Keyron looked at the Dark Queen bewildered.

"I am not Brittney Montez you fool I am the Dark Queen and you will be destroyed.

"Now whose side is the Wild Force Rangers on?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know but we'll soon find out." Christian said.

To be continued God Wiling Peace God Bless Everyone


	6. Unfinished Business

"Time for Time Force!" Bernard and Carmen pressed the three buttons on their Chrono Morphers and morphed in Red and Pink Time Force Rangers respectively.

Christian put the Quantum Morpher to his mouth. "Quantum Power!" He yelled has he morphed into the Quantum Ranger.

Keyron and his team took out the Growl Phones. "Wild Access!" The five yelled has they morphed into the Wild Force Rangers.

"Now it's Showtime." Jason said with a wicked grin.

Jason lugged himself at Wild Force Red and tackled him. Power ran toward the three Time Force Rangers. Quantum Ranger took out his Quantum Defender and started shooting at Power but he still kept running at them. He knocked the Quantum Defender out of the Quantum Rangers hand then shoulder rams him into a SUV. Time Force Red punches him in the face, has Power stumbles back then hammers Time Force Red with furious blows. Time Force Pink shoots Power in the back with her Chrono Blaster. He turns his attention towards her has Time Force Red slumps down.

"He's not human." Time Force Red said.

Time Force Pink then shoots him in the stomach. He then falls to he has transformers into a red monster. Time Force Red, Pink and Quantum Ranger regroup to fight the monster. The Silver Guardians are fighting the henchmen.

**~Meanwhile~**

Wild Force White and Gothic are fighting each other with neither one slowing down. Gothic delivers a spin kick into Wild Force White but she blocks it and spins her then kicks her in the gut causing her to fall to the ground hard.

**~Elsewhere~**

Brittney Montez's tattoo begins to glow. Brian Nova looked on.

"What's happing?" Brittney asked herself has a bright light filled the room.

**~Meanwhile~**

Wild Force Yellow, Black and Blue along with the Silver Guardians were fighting the inner circles henchman. The Heroes are getting the upper hand. Time Force Red with his Chrono Saber slashes the Red monster and Quantum Ranger shoots him with his Quantum Defender has the monster stumbles back. Then Time Force Pink jumps in the air with her Chrono Sabers.

"Time Strike!" Time Force Pink yells has she slashes the monster and he explodes.

**~Meanwhile~**

Jason shoots a fire ball at Wild Force Red he is stunned by the blow then Wild Force Red charges at him and he delivers furious blows to the head and gut. Wild Force Red delivers a spin kick to the face of Jason causing him to fall to the ground. Wild Force Red is then shot from behind by the Dark Queen.

"Leave my master alone." The Dark Queen said.

The Wall of the building suddenly explodes and everyone turns the attention to that. A Woman walks out of the building her hair is red, wearing black high heel boots, blue jeans a black tank top with a white phoenix logo on the shirt. The woman is none other than Brittney Montez aka the Phoenix. Everyone looked astonished and shocked. Brittney walked up to Jason and the Dark Queen.

"Please God let her be on our side." Time Force Red said to himself.

"You leave my boyfriend and my friends alone." Brittney said.

"I don't think so!" The Dark Queen said has she ran toward Brittney.

Brittney shot a fireball at the dark queen's chest; the attacked connected causing the dark queen to fall to the ground. She then disappeared.

"Has for you Jason when you told me that this tattoo about how it is my birthmark due to family's history in the Phoenix tribe will you were right I will use this new found power God Willing for good!" Brittney said

"Silver Guardians arrest Jason Shaw and we will throw away the key." Time Force Red said.

The Silver Guardians put Jason and hand cuffs.

"Brittney you can't escape your destiny!" Jason yelled.

"This is my destiny." Brittney said.

The Silver Guardians led Jason away.

**~Moments Later~**

All of the Rangers are now unmorphed. Brian Nova and Gothic were also arrested. Keyron hugged and kissed Brittney. She did the same, has Bernard walked up to them. Keyron then looked at Bernard has does Brittney.

"Here to arrest Us Bee?" Keyron asked.

"No I just wanted to say I was sorry about everything, we were wrong." Bernard said.

Brittney looked at Bernard then smiled. She hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the check.

"Bernard you will always be my friend, I love you and you are forgiven."

"I love you too Brittney and thanks." Bernard said.

Bernard and Keyron looked at each other has Bernard extended his hand towards Keyron. Keyron then shook his hand and they hugged.

"We have been Friends to long to let this break our friendship." Keyron said

"Your right." Bernard said.

"Well we gotta go peace bee." Keyron said has he took Brittney hand.

"Peace out guys God Bless." Bernard said has he waved

"Bye Bernard." Brittney said has and they went into the animarium.

To be continued God Wiling Peace God Bless Everyone


	7. After the War Epilogue

**The Silver Guardians**

**Wesley Collins**

Wesley Collins held his sleeping daughter Rachel in his arms and kissed her head gently. His Wife Jennifer Collins came downstairs holding their son Logan.

"Hey hun." Wes said

"Hey Wes." Jen said the two kissed on the lips.

"Tomorrow we have more Silver Guardian recruits coming." Wes said.

"That's good and I am glad you didn't get involved in this War." Jen said.

"I know I am just happy it's all over." Wes said.

~Awhile Later~

The kids were asleep and Wes went into his office. He opened his draw and got out his Chrono Morpher. He looked at. Jen stood by the door and watched Wes then she turned away and went into the kid's room to leave Wes alone.

**Bernard-Michael Hicks/Red Time Force Ranger**

Bernard lay on his bed and read his bible. He was thinking about what's the next thing in store for he and the Silver Guardians.

**Christian Hall/Quantum Ranger & Carmen Lockhart/Pink Time Force Ranger**

Christian and Carmen are laying bed together.

"I am so happy we're are still together Christian I love you so much." Carmen said looking a Christian.

"I love you too." Christian said has he kissed on the lips.

"Ever wonder about us having kids?" Carmen asked.

"I think about it all the time." Christian said.

**Power Rangers: Wild Force**

**Tyler Spencer/Yellow Wild Force Ranger**

Tyler walked up to princess shayla.

"Listen we need to talk." Tyler said.

"Yes we need to talk." Princess Shayla said.

"This is not going to be easy but I am in love with someone else." Tyler said.

"I can sense it, Tyler to tell you the truth I am in love with someone else too my old love Merrick he's back and I want to be with him." Princess Shayla said.

Tyler hugged Princess Shayla tightly. He then looked at and walked away.

The former Lunar Wolf Ranger Merrick walked up to her and the two hugged.

**~Awhile Later~**

**Olivia Johnson/White Wild Force Ranger & Chan Lee/Blue Wild Force Ranger**

Chan Lee is playing Street Fighter 3 third strike and he's just beat a young man. Then Olivia puts two quarters in the machine is she is now playing Chan.

"Ready to get beat Olivia?" Chan asked

"No it's you who will get beat." Olivia said has she leaded in and kissed him on the check.

**Tony Brady/Black Wild Force Ranger**

Tony Brady is on a plane going to New York on Vacation. He basically wants to get away from everything for a little while. He's vacationing with his girlfriend Renee Horton.

**Keyron Thompson/Red Wild Force Ranger & Brittney Montez/Phoenix**

Keyron and Brittney are at the Juice Bar sitting down and relaxing a little.

"So Brittney what else do we have planned?" Keyron asked.

"I don't know let's just go home and you know." Brittney said with a wink.

A young African American male wearing a suit walked up to them and patted Brittney on the back. Brittney looked and saw him, she then gave him a hug.

'Oh my God Aiden it's so good to see you, where have you been." Brittney said happily.

"Well after last may and what happened with us I spent some time in Europe" Aiden said.

"So how have you been?

"I have been good, u know my boyfriend Keyron." Brittney said.

They both nodded at each other.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry again for what happened with my step father Jason Shaw last may." Aiden said.

"It's ok you were under his control and it's over, listen I still got your number maybe we can hang out sometime?" Brittney said.

"I would like to just like old times." Aiden said.

Keyron got up and took Brittney's hand. "Let's go Britt we're outta here."

"Ok well see ya around." Brittney said has she and Keyron walked home.

"Ok." Aiden said.

"I don't trust him Brittney you know this he's going to be just like his step father Jason Shaw." Keyron said.

"Come on Keyron he was brainwashed and besides he put what happen last may behind him." Brittney said.

"Well I don't trust him." Keyron said.

"Come on Keyron let's just go home." Britney said has she kissed Keyron on the lips.

"I am up for that." Keyron said.

Aiden looked at the two with a smiled.

The End of the Time Force Vs Wild Force Saga


End file.
